


Should Have Worshipped Him Sooner

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emperor Lotor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Sendak goes to Central Command after the Kral Zera to meet with the new emperor. It doesn’t go the way he expected.





	Should Have Worshipped Him Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation in the Lodak server about how Sendak and Lotor are both pervs trying to out-perv each other.   
> Title from Hozier bc I’m gay

Sendak waited for the door to open, for his quarry to step through, for the door to slide shut again, and only then did he pounce.

Lotor reacted immediately, twisting and fighting until he was able to sink down and throw Sendak over his shoulder.

Sendak hadn’t been prepared for that, and he could only stare up at Lotor as he pointed his sword at his throat.

“What are you doing here?” Lotor demanded. “How did you get here?” He pressed the point of his sword down a little, perhaps just hard enough to draw blood. “Does the witch know you’re here?”

“I came to see you,” Sendak rasped. “She doesn’t know.”

“She will.”

“Perhaps.” He waited while Lotor mulled it over, his thoughts easy enough to read in his eyes, and eventually, Lotor sheathed his sword and stepped away. 

“You know I don’t like surprises,” he said coolly.

“I remember,” Sendak said. 

Lotor sniffed and turned away, methodically removing his armor. 

Sendak wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be a good sign or not. 

He climbed to his feet, but remained on the other side of the room from Lotor, just in case. 

Lotor sat down at a desk tucked in one corner. “Kneel.”

Sendak hesitated, and Lotor only raised an eyebrow. 

“Kneel,” he repeated. “I have more important matters to see to, so you’ll wait.”

“I could end this civil war right now!” Sendak protested. “Put an end to all your problems! How can you-?”

“I am your emperor,” Lotor said firmly. “You await my pleasure.  _ Kneel _ .” 

He said it with such authority that Sendak was halfway to kneeling before he even thought about it. 

It was...unexpected. But easy. So much easier than anything else had been in such a long time. 

So he knelt on one knee, fist over his heart and head bowed, the very picture of an obedient and disciplined soldier. 

Lotor...ignored him, working on reading reports and whatever else he was doing.

Sendak could not help himself from trying to read something into it: Lotor was always on high alert around everyone, so maybe this meant he felt safe around Sendak, despite… Maybe he felt that Sendak wasn’t a threat. Maybe this was an insult, or a backhanded compliment, or…

Finally, Lotor stood and left, retreating into another room -the bedroom, if Sendak had to guess. Sendak was tempted to follow him, but he didn’t know what kind of game Lotor was playing. He’d once been so easy to read when they were alone, soft and open, but now he was sharper and shrewder. Wiser, too, Sendak supposed, and less naive. 

He came back finally, padding barefoot across the floor almost silently. Sendak risked a quick look, and half-wished he hadn’t. 

It was hard to remember the reason he’d had for coming here. It hadn’t been sex (although he wouldn’t have turned it down, if the opportunity arose) but now…

Lotor had changed into a gauzy robe of some kind, barely opaque enough to keep the lines of his body that Sendak had once known so intimately hidden. 

“Why did you come here?” Lotor asked.

It took Sendak a moment to realize that Lotor was speaking to him. “I- I-“

“You said the witch didn’t know that you came here,” Lotor said thoughtfully, circling Sendak, studying him. “Which means you must have acted on your own volition. And you were waiting for me here, in my rooms… You wanted to speak privately.”

Sendak nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke. 

“I think…” Lotor murmured, suddenly right next to Sendak’s ear -not touching, but close enough that Sendak could feel his body heat, his breath against his ear as he spoke - “that you are looking for a new master, now that my father is dead. It’s so much easier to just follow orders, isn’t it.”

Sendak wanted to deny that, wanted to protest that it wasn’t true, that he wanted to meet with Lotor as equals…

But Lotor was right. He had come here with the intention of convincing Lotor somehow to- to take him back, perhaps, give him the Fire Of Purification as some sort of courting gift, whatever it took. 

“Your pride won’t allow you to kneel for just anyone though, isn’t that right? You know as well as I do that the witch’s time is coming, and that’s why you’re here. You seek a greater master, one worthy of your devotion.”

Lotor was standing in front of him again, and it only took one gentle finger for him to tilt Sendak’s chin up, so that their eyes met. 

“Isn’t that right?” Lotor repeated, so much lower and more seductive. 

Sendak could only nod once more as he swallowed hard. This was not the little princeling he’d seduced so long ago, shy and uncertain and nearly virginal, and this time, Sendak felt like he was the one out of his depth. 

Lotor smiled, sharp and knowing. “As I thought,” he said, and stepped away. “Come.”

Sendak scrambled to his feet, following Lotor like he was pulled in by his gravity, trapped like a planet orbiting its star.

“Strip,” Lotor said, “and lie down.”

This wouldn’t be the same as before, but that was… That was alright. They weren’t the same people anymore. It had been such a long time, after all, and…

Sendak hurried out of his armor, grateful that he knew it too well to fumble in front of Lotor, regardless of how...on-edge he felt. 

Lotor disappeared again while he undressed, but he came back after Sendak stretched out on the bed.

Sendak couldn’t help but shiver as Lotor openly raked his eyes over Sendak’s body, his eyes darkening considerably. 

It was nice to know that Lotor was still attracted to him, despite the intervening years (and numerous rumors of Lotor’s more salacious exploits). 

Sendak, of course, was still attracted to Lotor. Physically, he was just exactly Sendak’s type, and right now… Being under Lotor’s command -bending to his will -without Lotor  _ forcing _ him to do anything…

“If you wish to leave,” Lotor said, “I will still consider your request. If you stay, I want you to stay because you  _ want _ to, not because you want something from me.”

“I do want something from you,” Sendak rasped, and Lotor’s eyes narrowed, so he continued: “I want  _ you _ .” 

Once, that would have made Lotor stammer and flush, and even now, his ears flicked back before he regained his composure. “I have lived too long to be swayed by some pretty words,” he said sharply. “Do as I say.”

“I am yours to command, Sire.”

Lotor was on him, straddling his hips almost instantly, kissing him voraciously -a rare thing for Galra, but something they both enjoyed (probably too much) -and  _ gods _ , Lotor certainly had gained some confidence over the years, hadn’t he? 

It was all Sendak could do to try and kiss back, but by the time he got into it, Lotor was already pulling back. 

Lotor smirked at his whine. “I didn’t quite know what to do with you at first,” he admitted. “Perhaps I’ll just have to show you some of the things I’ve learned over the years. It’s only fair; after all, you taught me  _ so much… _ ” 

“Someone had to,” Sendak said, half-dazed. What...what had Lotor learned? A lot of the stuff they’d done back then had been considered “deviant”, so…? He reached for Lotor’s hips, but Lotor batted his hands away.

“I didn’t say you could touch,” he said.

Sendak whined louder at that; he loved touching Lotor, with his  _ miles _ of smooth, supple skin and all the lean muscle he had, the sensitive spots that were such a treat to find…

Lotor grinned maliciously. “If you can’t help yourself, I suppose I could restrain you…”

Sendak gulped and gripped the sheets. 

“Good boy,” Lotor crooned.

Sendak had never been this hard in his life. This was how he died, although it would be entirely worth it. 

Lotor moved down Sendak’s body like a man on a mission, and surely-  _ surely he wouldn't? _ He was the  _ Emperor _ now;  _ surely _ this was beneath him. 

But of course it wasn’t, and of course he did, messily licking a thick stripe up the underside of Sendak’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth, like this was something he did everyday. Like he’d practiced, like he-

The thought occurred to Sendak that Lotor must have done this before. He was too good for this to have been his first time (Sendak had not asked, while they were together, and Lotor hadn’t offered), so who-? 

Sendak had never been so incandescently envious of someone he (probably) didn’t even know before. He wanted to demand that Lotor tell him who had-

Lotor closed his eyes and hummed a little -it sounded an awful lot like the noise he made when he was content - bobbing his head up and down. 

He looked like there was no place he’d rather be. Sendak knew there was no place  _ he’d _ rather be; it was all he could do to keep his hands tangled in the sheets and away from Lotor’s hair, because he wanted  _ -needed _ -more of this, but he wanted to be good for Lotor. He wanted Lotor to let him stay, and if he disobeyed…

He was on the verge of coming down Lotor’s throat, but Lotor wrapped a hand around the base of his cock,  _ tight _ , and pulled away. 

He licked his lips suggestively. “You taste better than I imagined you would.” 

Sendak let his head fall back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling and trying to get himself under control. Lotor had  _ imagined _ this? He’d  _ wanted _ it? “ _ Fuck… _ ” 

“I can’t believe a deviant like you can’t handle this,” Lotor said with mock sternness. “Perhaps I should leave, if you-“

“No!” Sendak bolted upright, reaching for Lotor; Lotor batted his hands away. 

“No?” Lotor asked.

“Please, fuck, Lotor,  _ please… _ ” 

Lotor grinned mischievously and stood.

Sendak swallowed, trying not to do something rash while Lotor slowly shrugged out of his robe, letting it fall to the floor almost silently.

Gods, somehow Lotor had only gotten more beautiful over the years. Maybe it was the confidence he had in his body now. No longer an uncertain and shy youth, but a man who knew his strengths and used them to his advantage. 

Lotor made to straddle Sendak’s hips again, but at the last second, he turned around, facing away, and-

“What-?” 

“Hush,” Lotor said. “Take what I give you.”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Sendak wheezed.

Lotor rolled his hips a little, grinding down on Sendak’s cock, tossing a smirk over his shoulder. “What a delightful way to go.”

Sendak could only agree. He’d wanted to see Lotor’s face while they had sex, but he couldn’t deny that this view was incredible, too: the cascade of his hair down his back, the lithe lines of his back, the perfect curves of his ass… He’d never thought he’d have this much again, and if this killed him, he’d die happy.

Lotor lifted himself up on his knees, lined up Sendak’s cock, and sunk down without further ado.

Sendak ripped holes in the sheets. It was better than he remembered (and that had been some of the best sex of his life), and Lotor took him so well…

“ _ Gods _ , baby,” he groaned. He was once more on the verge of coming, but he didn’t want to. He wanted this to last; maybe he’d never have this opportunity again, and he wanted to savor it, get all he could out of it, while it lasted. Or...while he lasted, rather. 

It might not be as long as he would like; Lotor was so tight around his cock, slick and hot and just...so perfect. They’d always fit together like they’d been made for each other, and in that regard, nothing had changed. 

Lotor didn’t move much for a moment or two, probably giving himself time to adjust, but then he lifted himself up and dropped back down with a low moan, and…

It was good. Too good. 

Lotor threw his head back, moaning a little (quietly, to himself, like he honestly enjoyed this), and Sendak was treated to the sight of his ass bouncing up and down with each movement as his cock split Lotor open. 

He had to look away, because  _ fuck _ … “Fuck, Lotor, baby, I’m not gonna- I can’t- Please let me-“

“You can, and you will,” Lotor said firmly. “You wouldn’t want to displease me, would you?”

Sendak couldn’t answer that at first, because… Of course he didn’t, but- things were different now, and- 

He didn’t know what Lotor wanted from him, didn’t know if they wanted the same things anymore, didn’t know-

“Would you?” Lotor repeated, punctuating it with a hard, vicious roll of his hips. 

“No,” Sendak wheezed. 

“That’s better,” Lotor crooned. He settled into a steady rhythm, not too fast but hard and deep, the way he liked.

Sendak planted his feet in the bed to give himself the leverage he’d need. He didn’t want Lotor to do all the work, didn’t want him to just use him (his cock, rather) to get off; he wanted...more. And if he couldn’t touch, then he’d have to blow Lotor’s mind some other way.

He timed it so that he thrust his hips up right as Lotor dropped back down; Lotor’s whole body jolted as he practically screamed. He reached back, planting one hand on Sendak’s hip, clearly trying to hang on. “Again,” he demanded breathlessly. “Do that again.” 

Sendak was helpless to do anything but comply, and anyway, he didn’t want to. Pleasing Lotor was its own reward. 

They moved together in perfect harmony, and it was as perfect as it had ever been, despite the long years they had spent apart. 

He knew when Lotor got close from the way his moans became breathier and less restrained, the way his hips stuttered in their rhythm, the way his back arched as he chased his pleasure.

“That’s it, baby,” Sendak murmured. “Come on, come for me, let me feel you coming on my cock. You missed this, didn’t you? No one fucks you like I do.”

Lotor was nearly silent as he came. He dug his claws into Sendak’s hip, and that sharp burst of pain on top of everything else pushed Sendak over the edge. 

It was an ecstasy he hadn’t been prepared for, and part of him was disappointed that it was over so soon. Now… Perhaps Lotor would make him leave again, and this was all he could have, and maybe he’d wasted his chance somehow. 

Lotor gingerly lifted himself off of Sendak’s cock and promptly collapsed on the bed next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, so Sendak just studied him.

He looked good. Relaxed. He looked like he could use more sleep, but that was nothing new, and all things considered… The years had been kind enough to him. 

“Lotor,” he said finally, not sure where to start, exactly, but… They had to start  _ somewhere _ . 

Lotor sighed, and turned to face him, propping himself up on one elbow. “Sendak.”

“That was...good,” Sendak said. “I missed- that. With you.”

Lotor was silent a long moment. “I missed it, too,” he said finally. Then he grinned slyly. “Was that enough to shock a deviant such as you? Because I have a few other tricks up my sleeve, if not.”

“I don’t think I would survive anything more,” Sendak said, and Lotor laughed softly. 

Sendak hesitated, then reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair back from Lotor’s face. 

Lotor let out a soft breath and closed his eyes, leaning into Sendak’s hand a little. Something he used to do, at the very beginning of their relationship, when he’d been so touch-starved that a simple caress would have him flushing and stammering.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t wanted Sendak to touch him; he didn’t think he could handle it. 

“You’ve been very lonely,” Sendak said, “haven’t you?”

Lotor nodded, just once, his eyes screwed shut now. He placed a hand on top of Sendak’s hand, holding it in place, like he was afraid he’d just- leave. 

“If you let me,” Sendak said quietly, hopefully, “I’ll stay. I’ll stay and help you and take care of you and whatever else you need. I- I missed you. A lot. And now that things are...different, maybe -if you’ll have me, we could-?”

Lotor’s eyes flew open. “You- you- This wasn’t just a fuck for old-times’ sake?”

“Did you want it to be?” 

Lotor looked away. “I had hoped- I thought it had been long enough that- But you’re... _ you _ , and I…” He couldn’t seem to find the words he wanted, and after a moment of indecision, he surged forward, kissing Sendak desperately.

Sendak kissed him back, delighting in the perfect way they moved together, how well they still remembered each other.

“I take it you’ve accepted my offer,” Sendak asked, amused, when Lotor pulled back enough to let him breathe.

“Yes,” Lotor said, “yes, stay. Stay as long as you like.”

“Forever, if you’ll let me,” Sendak promised. “I have to admit… Having you boss me around was pretty hot. And I definitely want you to show me the other tricks you have up your sleeve.”

Lotor laughed a little, settling down with his head on Sendak’s chest. “Later,” he said. “I’ll show you everything later.”

“There’s something I want to do for you,” Sendak said, gently running his hand up and down Lotor’s back, just to feel him relax a little more, “but first I want to know what you’ll say when the time comes.”

“Oh?”

“I want to court you, properly, the way you deserve, but first, I want to know if you’ll say yes, when I ask you to marry me.”

“If you already know the answer, what’s the point in courting me?” Lotor laughed. 

“I don’t want to waste our time. If this is all you want, that’s fine. But I’d like to do everything properly, court you and romance you and give you silly little gifts that make me think of you. And I want you to feel like you’re...wanted, and respected, and loved, because you deserve that.”

Lotor’s expression softened. “ _ Oh _ .” He didn’t say anything for a while, and Sendak was content to wait, as long as Lotor needed. 

Finally: “Yes. Yes, I will. When you ask, I’ll say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a prequel about the first time they sleep together, in which Sendak eats Lotor out and Lotor is scandalized and turned tf on.


End file.
